A Long Road
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: A variation on the OW world-with Mei in an 'arranged' marriage with Hanzo. See the long toad they travel to find happiness!


_After posting my 1__st__ Hanzo x Mei fanfic, I feel that it's time to do what I have done with my other fandoms- write a smutty, sexy, story featuring these two! So that means nobody under 18!  
_

_The setup is this: Mei belongs to a prestigious family and she has been wed to Hanzo for his mission of 'creste a new Shimada clan'. Mei is less than thrilled with the prospect of this…but soon learns how to make the best of her situation…and in turn, make Hanzo a happy man…_

_So let's channel Ace Ventura…AAAALLLLLLLLRRRRRIIIIGGGGHHHTTTTTYYYY THEN!_

* * *

The story begins in the main bedroom of the Shimada home. In the bedroom lies the principal actors of this story-Hanzo Shimada, the 'last' Shimada, and his wife, Mei-Ling Zhou, the only daughter of the Zhou family, a family of noted doctors and scientists. And at this moment, Hanzo and Mei were lying each other's arms.

However, the journey to this point wasn't easy…

_Flashback, 18 months ago…_

_Hanzo Shimada sat in the meeting room of his home. After the clan had been exterminated, he and his brother Genji were the only members of the family alive. But Genji's body had been broken-by Hanzo, no less-and the chances of Genji siring an heir were extremely low. Hanzo had sent a communique to the many prestigious families in Japan, China, and Korea. Due to the Shimada's notoriety, not many families accepted the offer._

_One family from China had, however. That family responded that they would send their only daughter to meet Hanzo. And now-here she was. Hanzo looked over the young woman. She had a full face, with brown eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses. She also was curvy, and the blue qipao she wore accented her figure._

_Hanzo decided to speak first. He said, "Miss Zhou…this must be an overwhelming experience for you."_

_Mei replied, "Sir…my name is Mei. And yes…it is a bit much to go from studies to a yakuza's wife."_

_Hanzo coughed, and replied, "Ex-yakuza. That life is behind me. You do understand what I am looking for?"_

_Mei said, "Apparently someone to breed you babies so your clan doesn't die out. All I want to know is what is in this for me."_

_Hanzo replied, "Isn't being connected to one of the most powerful families in the world enough?"_

_Mei, refusing to back down, fired back, "And I guess you don't know about my family…I don't need the prestige of your name, SHIMADA…" The name she spoke with acrid venom._

_Hanzo simply said, "It is already done. We shall have a courtship, and then we will wed. I think 6 months is adequate time to prepare for the wedding."  
Mei sighed, but said, "Alright. I will prepare my affairs, and we wed in 6 months."_

_The 6 months passed quickly-but there was no real courtship. Mei spent the bulk of her time in China at the university she taught. Hanzo was focused on legitimizing the Shimada name from a family of yakuza to a family of legitimate businessmen. The only time the met face-to-face was the night before they were to be wed. _

_They sat at a table and decided to talk to each other. And as Mei began-telling him about her life in China, her schooling, her accomplishments-Hanzo found himself enthralled. And when it was his turn, Mei hung on every word he spoke. She noted that his tone wasn't like hers-where she talked with an upbeat and happy outlook, Hanzo spoke like someone who experienced a great deal of pain._

_Finally, the night came to an end. Mei was taken away so that she could prepare for the wedding. And what a wedding it was! And despite her misgivings, Mei could feel herself filling up with happiness on this day._

_And then came the wedding night. Hanzo had sent the guests away earlier. Now it was just he and Mei. Mei had taken a bath and was wearing a thin blue robe. Hanzo was finishing his bath. He came out the bathroom wearing an ornate robe. He walked up to Mei, who rose from sitting on the bed._

_Instead of a passionate kiss, Hanzo gripped the top of her robe and forcefully pulled it down, exposing her shoulders and breasts. He then began to squeeze the soft mounds of flesh. Mei, in response, moaned loudly. The next thing Hanzo did was undo the belt of Mei's robe, then forcefully push her onto the bed._

_He grabbed her and turned her onto her stomach. As she lay there, Hanzo climbed the bed, and positioned himself behind her. He quickly undid his robe-and as he began stroking his manhood Mei turned to look. 'This…is going to hurt', she thought._

_Then, with nearly no warning or notice, he pushed himself into her. Mei buried her face into the pillows, stifling a cry of pain. Hanzo leaned forward and thrust over and over, kissing the back of Mei's neck. Mei heard Hanzo groan loudly and felt something gush inside of her, accompanied by the intensity of Hanzo's thrusts slowing. Hanzo, completely spent, collapsed beside Mei. And Mei lay there, crying as she realized what she was in for._

_The next few months did not improve for Mei. She soon accepted the role as Hanzo's wife-but the nights were then same as the first. The act was done with no love or passion-Hanzo would simply engage and Mei would lie there waiting for the finish. And she was so unhappy…_

…_and this wasn't lost on Hanzo. He noted this as he looked over some of Mei's old photos-and saw a beautiful, smiling, happy woman. 'What can I do to bring this smile back to your face?', Hanzo thought._

* * *

_It was now 6 months into the marriage. Hanzo was meeting Genji in the dojo. Hanzo was practicing his archery. Genji asked, "How's wedded life, onee-san?"_

_Hanzo groaned as he fired an arrow that missed. Genji said, "Brother, it seems wedded life has affected your aim."_

_Hanzo then said, "It's Mei. She is unhappy. I feel it is due to being married to me."_

_Genji said, "I do not think it is you. I think it is the combination of being in a strange land, married to a strange man. Not to mention she believes-and rightly so-that the purpose of this marriage is so that you can sire an heir for the clan."_

_Hanzo was silent at this. Genji said, "Onii-sama…it is not as hopeless as you feel it is now. But you must make Mei feel that she is more than the means to your end. She should be the ends."_

_Hanzo now spoke, saying, "Genji, you are right. I will begin today."_

_At the same time, Mei was having tea with Angela Ziegler, a world renown doctor-who was also in an amorous relationship with Genji, Hanzo's brother. . During her time in the field, she was called 'Mercy'. She might not be in the field anymore, but she was still referred to by her call name. But Mei, ever respectful, called her either 'Angela' or 'Dr. Ziegler.'_

_Mercy spoke first, saying, "How is everything going in your marriage?"_

_Mei said, "My marriage? It's great…" Mercy gave Mei a look-and Mei sighed and said, "Oh, Angela…it's terrible! I don't love Hanzo…I mean, I wish I could…but we're like two strangers. I can play the role of dutiful wife during the day...but at night…there's no passion…Hanzo does what he wants…and I cannot enjoy myself..."_

_Angela said, "I'm so sorry, Mei. Hmm…I have an idea. Perhaps if you were to show Hanzo what pleases you and convince him that it would make him happy…it might not be much, but it's a start."_

_Mei thought this over. She then said, "Well, it couldn't hurt to try it, right?"_

_That night, Hanzo surprised Mei with a night out. They went out for dinner and drinks at a nightclub. Hanzo simply said, "Mei…I must make up for quite a bit of lost time. You must have felt really…bad."_

_Mei smiled-something she hadn't done since the start of the marriage. Hanzo continued, "I forced myself onto you…night after night…and I knew it wasn't pleasant for you. I am sorry for what you endured."_

_Mei replied, "Well, what doesn't kill you only strengthens you, right? Truth is…I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this. And it was rather painful to endure. We both don't know much about love, it seems."_

_Hanzo said, "Then let's learn with each other."_

_After that, things began to change between Hanzo and Mei. Mei brought her books from home and shared many of those things with Hanzo. And Hanzo would let Mei join him when he and Genji would practice in the family dojo. And slowly things turned around._

_At night, the changes happened here, as well. The first night after their talk, Hanzo entered the bedroom. Mei saw him come in and pulled down her robe-like she had done every other night. Hanzo replied, "No…only when you want, not when I need."_

_This continued for a few weeks. However, Mei soon recalled Mercy's words-'Teach him how to please you.' So, one night, Mei was sitting on the bed when Hanzo came in after his shower. She said, "Hanzo…tonight…I want to teach you."_

_Hanzo replied, "Teach me…what?"_

_Mei blushed and replied, "What to do to please me. And in turn, I can show you the things that please you." _

_Hanzo replied, "Please…lead." Mei approached him, and said, "Take my chin."_

_Hanzo gently held her chin. She said, "Now get closer…" Hanzo did so. Mei said, "Now…press your lips to mine."_

_Hanzo continued to follow Mei's instructions, gently kissing Mei. As he did, he felt…something. He couldn't describe it. And he knew that Mei felt it as well. He said, "Mei…that was incredible."_

_Mei, with her face aglow, replied, "Hanzo…this is our first kiss."_

_Hanzo replied, "Wow…I wish we had done this sooner. Now what?"_

_Mei then pulled at her robe sash, opening the robe. Hanzo gazed upon her body. She said, "Gently take my breasts in your hands." Hanzo did as Mei said. As he squeezed the mounds, Mei responded with soft moans. He then began to kiss her neck and shoulder. Hanzo said, "Tell me how far to go, love."_

_Mei was enjoying what Hanzo was doing-but she wanted to take things slow. She said, "Oh, Hanzo…I think this is a wonderful start. But we will learn more soon enough."_

_And Mei was true to her word-soon enough, they went from kissing to sensual touching. As they enjoyed the passionate kissing, she let Hanzo rub her wet folds and she would slowly stroke his manhood. And Hanzo enjoyed these moments with Mei._

_And one night, as Hanzo and Mei finished their day and were preparing for bed, Mei said, "Hanzo…I'm ready."_

_Hanzo replied, "Very well." Mei said, "Alright. I'll start…" She removed Hanzo's robe, exposing his stiffening erection. She gently took the organ in her hand and began to slowly stroke. As she ran her hand up and down the shaft, Hanzo moaned. She said, "If you like that, then you'll love this." She then began to tongue the tip his erection._

_Hearing Hanzo's moans increasing in their intensity spurred Mei's courage, so she took the organ into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth were a new sensation for Hanzo, and Mei began to lick and suck for all she was worth. These sensations were new for Hanzo-because when he and Mei had sex-or rather, he forced Mei to-he enjoyed what he did. But now, he realized that when she enjoyed it-and her moans let him know she enjoyed it-it increased his pleasure immensely._

_That pleasure began to run through Hanzo's body. He could feel his climax approaching-and he closed his eyes as the ecstasy overtook him. And all he could do is call out-"MMMMEEEEEIIIIIII!"_

_With that cry of pleasure, Hanzo released his seed into Mei's mouth and onto her face. And she continued to stroke Hanzo's manhood, eager to drink every drop. Hanzo looked down at Mei-who was wearing a smile…as well as Hanzo's seed. She said, "That was incredible, wasn't it?"_

_Hanzo replied, "Indeed. Now, as a matter of honor…I must show you the same treatment." Mei then lay on the bed. Hanzo opened her robe, exposing her body. She was naked on her top and wearing a pair of blue panties. Hanzo said, "I'm going to start at the top." He then began to kiss her neck and shoulders. As his kisses trailed downward, he brought his hand up and began to gently squeeze her breasts. A soft moan was the sign that Hanzo's actions were giving the desired result._

_He then moved even lower, slipping his fingers into the blue laced lined panties. He then pulled the undergarments off-exposing Mei's wet folds, covered with a small tuft of brown hair. Hanzo licked his fingers then began to run Mei's very tender and very sensitive flesh. The sensation caused Mei to begin moaning and clutching the sheets of the bed._

_The already wet Mei became even wetter, which led Hanzo to slip his fingers into her entry. He slid his fingers into and out of her, leading her to moan even more. It was this moment that Hanzo struck-similar to the speed he possessed as an assassin, he brought his mouth to Mei's wet, warm flesh. _

_Hu then began to lick and kiss the tender, wet folds. And as he did, Mei began to moan even louder. And she reached down and grabbed Hanzo's head. And Hanzo grabbed Mei's thighs as she bucked her hips upwards. As the pleasure raced up and down Mei's body, she found herself lost in a fog of ecstasy. Sge closed her eyes as her orgasm hit her. She arched her back and released a cry of passion as the waves of pleasure crashed over her body._

_As the pleasure subsided, she saw Hanzo positioned above her. He looked into her eyes, and softly said, "Mei…"_

_She returned his look, and said, "Hanzo…I'm…I'm ready." He positioned his newly erect manhood in front of her wet folds and began to rub the flesh with his erection. The moans from Mei were all Hanzo needed as he inserted his erection into Mei. She released a moan, and Hanzo began to thrust. As he thrust, they both could feel the intense pleasure returning._

_Mei wrapped her legs around Hanzo's waist as his thrusts were like the piston of a powerful engine. But before she was consumed by her lust and passion, Mei said, "Hanzo...my love...I want to lead..."  
_

_This caught him by surprise, as she had never called him with any name of endearment or affection. But he said, "Yes, whatever you desire, love." He then turned so that she was atop him. She gripped his still stiff erection and guided into her. She then began to rise and lower herself on the organ, as Hanzo gripped her waist. He would also softly squeeze her breasts, giving Mei more then said, "I have an amazing trick to show you."  
_

_She stopped to gently squeeze the head of Hanzo's manhood-and in doing so, caused his oncoming climax to subside. She said, "We can continue for a little longer..." And continue they did...until Mei felt herself climax, crying out Hanzo's name as she did so. Hanzo climaxed as well-and both of them felt the waves of pleasure wash over them.__ Hanzo, completely engulfed in the emotion of this moment that he shared with Mei, said, "That was amazing…you are amazing."_

_Mei, smiling, replied, "You're pretty good yourself…"  
End Flashback_

Mei recalled the journey she and Hanzo took to get to this moment. But with everything that happened, Mei wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. And two days ago, after a meeting with Mercy, Mei was informed about a 'change' that she'd need to inform Hanzo about. So, Mei arose from the bed and headed into the kitchen.

Soon enough, the sounds and smells roused Hanzo from the bed. He joined Mei in the kitchen, and embraced her from behind. Mei said, "Morning, Hanzo."

Hanzo replied, "Good morning, Mei. I see you are preparing breakfast."

Mei, smiling, replied, "Yes. A special breakfast for a special day."

Hanzo sipped from the coffee on the table, and said, "So what's so special about today?"

Mei didn't verbally answer-instead, she took Hanzo's hand and placed it over her midsection. She said, "It's the day that you learn you're going to be a dad."

_And that's where this story will end! This is most likely my biggest one-shot. But I think I'm happy with it. And I think you will be too. So you know what to do-comment fave and follow!_


End file.
